Model House
by Le'Babes
Summary: Gabriella Montez a model since she was 16, Troy Bolton a model since he was 19 now both 21 they move into the agents model house and click instantly. after a shoot together they start to fall for eachother, will they survive in the house as a couple?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez, a dark haired, dark eyed, golden skinned beauty, was sitting on her large cream leather sofa watching _Friends_ when she heard her phone begin to ring.

Gabriella then remembered Janice asking her last week if she could move into the model house. ""Gabriella, so are you going to move in?"" Janice asked. She was tapping her fingers on the marble work surface of her kitchen.

"Of course Janice! Why wouldn't I? I can't wait too, I can get tips off them and give them to the other models"" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Get packed; you move in Thursday," Janice added before hanging up.

Dancing to the music that was playing she thought about what outfit she would wear the day she moved in, Wondering about what the other models would be like, if she would like them and if they would like her. Then realizing that Thursday was only twodays away she ran upstairs to start packing.

---

Troy was sitting in his best friend's hospital room visiting him after having is appendix removed when he heard his phone ring.

"Hi, Janice. Did you need something? I was just visiting a friend in the hospital, and I've really got to get back," he said, walking out of the hospital to sit on a bench.

"Troy, will you move into the Model House?" Janice asked hoping he would, as he would get many jobs from this.

"Model House?" he asked, confused. Looking around at the people leaving the hospital.

"Yes, Troy, Model House. A house for models. I'll be living there, too, as well as sixteen other models. Are you in or not?"

"Erm, okay then. Why, though?"

"To help you improve. It's not that you're a bad model." she explained.

"Oh…okay, when?" Troy asked excitedly.

"Thursday. 'Bye, Troy," she said, hanging up.

Getting up too walk back inside Troy thought about moving into the model house, who would be there, would he get anymore modeling jobs, smiling at the thought of the girls that would be there.

Gabriella opened the front door to her Mom's house and walked through to the kitchen seeing as she was in the living room.

"Hi, Mom," Gabriella began. ""Janice rang me this morning." As she said this she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hi, Gabs." Mrs Montez replied. ""Doesn't she always?"

"No…well, most mornings. But she asked me something."

"What was it, Gabs?" she asked as she switched the kettle on.

"She asked me to move into this house she brought with her and sixteen other models to help her coach the other models and I said yes," Gabriella told her mom.

"That's amazing! Where? When? How long?"

"Beverly Hills, Thursday, and I'm not sure how long for," she answered.

"This Thursday?" she questioned while pouring the boiling water into a mug and mixing it with the coffee and milk.

"Yes, Mom."

"Isn't that a bit soon?" Mrs. Montez pointed out, passing the coffee to Gabriella.

"Kind of, but that's mainly the reason came to see you" she stated, taking the coffee from her mom.

"What do you need, Gabs?"

"Could you possibly help me pack and iron my clothes?"

"Of course. I'll come around in the morning, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom," Gabriella said, drinking the coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday rolled around and Gabriella was putting the last of her luggage into her black Range Rover. After putting in the last suitcase she shut the boot of the car and turned around to her mum and boyfriend of eighteen months, Callum.

"AllRight, that's everything I need," Gabriella said walking over to her mum. "I'll ring when I get there," she said as she hugged her mum goodbye "and I'll see if I can visit in a couple of weeks".

She turned to Callum. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered as he pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I'll miss you too Gabs. Promise too call when you get there, and visit as soon as you can," he said.

"I promise. But I don't know when I'll be able to visit because I'll be really busy with shoots and castings. But I will as soon as I can." She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "I'd better go; Janice wanted me there for 11 am, and I'm already running late. 'Bye Mum. 'Bye Callum."

"'Bye Gabs, I love you," Callum called to her as she got into the car.

"Love you, too," she muttered. TheTruth is, she tried to break up with him before she left, but it was too hard to break his heart. For some time now she had known she didn't love him half as much as he loved her.

--

Troy was packing the last of his clothes into his suitcase before his brother Jake came to pick him up so he could drive him to the 'Model House'. As he packed the last shirt, he heard a knock on the door. He ran down the stairs to answer the door. "Jake, you have a key. Why not use it?"

"Because its much more fun making you answer the door. Now, little brother, are you finished yet?"

"Yeah, I just have to zip up my suitcase and were good to go. I'll be down soon, **so **make yourself at home like normal!" Troy said heading for the stairs.

"Don't worry, I will!" he replied, opening the fridge to get a bottle of water.

A few minutes later Troy re-appeared with a suitcase and a sports bag filled with all the clothes and other bits he would need. "Let's go, Jake," he called as he put his black Vans on that matched his dark-wash jeans, fitted black V-neck T-shirt, and favorite grey beanie.

"Dude, your overdressed! Where's the normal Tracksuit bottoms and T-shirt?" Jake let out a small laugh as he saw what Troy was wearing.

"Its called making a good first impression, something your no good at," he replied coolly. Honestly? No he just didn't want to muck up on the first day infront of janice and the other models.

--

Gabriella pulled into the driveway of the address Janice had given her. She drove further up the drive and parked her car next her Janice's. Gabriella looked in the mirror at her make-up and re-applied a small amount of lip gloss before stepping out of the car and walking up to the door. She knocked on the door and a few moments later, she was face to face with Janice.

"Gabriella! Finally you're here. What took you so long?" Janice asked as she ushered Gabriella inside.

"Traffic, plus I was a little late leaving," she replied following Janice inside.

"Ahh. Did you finally dump Callum then?" Janice asked, fully well knowing that Gabriella had intended on doing it before she came here.

"Erm, not exactly."

"What do you mean, Gabi?" she asked as she put an arm around her.

Janice was like Gabriella's second mom; she could always turn to her if she had a problem or needed to vent to someone. When Gabriella had first wanted to come into the modeling world Janice took her under her wing and showed her how to pose, her diet and exercising regularly. She had been there through her ups and downs, not getting the shoot or getting the shoot, even through things Gabriella would never talk about that had happened in her past. Janice was the person she would turn to when she couldn't turn to her mom, like right now.

"I didn't dump him yet. I couldn't find the right moment, Janice."

"Gabi, there will never be a right moment to dump someone, you just have to do it." Janice said pulling her into a hug. "Now lets go get your bags and put them in your room."

"Okay then."

After hauling Gabriella's three suitcases up to the room she would be staying in, Sheand Janice sat down and started to talk about the other models who would be arriving shortly.

"So, there's nine boys and eight girls, not including you" Janice said after she had told Gabriella about all the models. "You and Troy will probably get along well".

"Hang on! I thought you said sixteen models, not seventeen. And what do you mean Troy and I will get on along well?"

"Well, I invited another model to stay as well. You and Troy have similar personalities**. **You'll be good friends, I think, or you'll clash and hate each other, which I'm not sure is very good." Janice laughed.

"Hmm. I don't think that would be too good." Gabriella laughed along with Janice.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and Gabriella and Janice both headed to the door to see who it was.

"Troy! You're here! Come in, come in. Meet Gabriella," she said hurriedly. "Gabriella, Troy, Troy, Gabriella."

"Hi Troy. Doyou want any help with your bags?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Hi Gabriella, No its okay. Do you know where I can put them?"

"Erm…I think you can put them in the bedroom, Just let me ask Janice, okay?" Gabriella replied.

Gabriella turned to Janice and asked her, "Janice, where do you want Troy to put his bags?"

"In the same room as you. You, him, and a few other models will share a room, and the same with the rest," Janice answered, Janice had decided to mix the models up in rooms instead of the normal girl-boy rooms.

"Okay." She turned back to Troy. "I'll show you to our room." Gabriella smiled at Troy before walking down the hall and to the stairs. She turned around and shouted to Troy "Come on slow-coach".

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella were in the bedroom where 2 two of themwould sleep.

"So this is the bedroom. A couple of the other models will sleep in here as well."

"Hmm. So I get to share that bed over there with you?" he asked pointing to the double bed in the corner.

Janice had said she would make her sleep in the same rooms as the rest but could have a double bed instead of a single bed like the rest.

"Nope, that's all for me" she answered giggling.

"No fair, you're not going to share either?"

"Sorry Troy. Janice said its all for me" Gabriella walked over and patted his arm

"Its not nice to pick favorites," he jokinglycomplained putting his suitcase on the bed nearest to hers.

"She isn't picking favorites, I'm here to help Janice with you and the rest of the models as well as get help myself," she explained.

"Cool. But why don't you want to share that big comfy bed with me? You'll get cold at night, I can warm you up," he suggested.

"Troy, were in California, not the North Pole. I won't get cold. But thank you for caring," she said walking out of the room and downstairs to meet the other models.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later, Gabriella was sitting downstairs talking with Janice about the first casting.

"So Gabriella, are you going to be at the casting with me?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Gabriella replied, getting up to walk to the door so she could go jogging

"Oh and Gabriella, I see I was right about you and Troy?" she said with a smile on her face.

Gabriella blushed. "You were, Janice." She walked out the door and up to her room to get her trainers to go jogging.

"Yo, Gabs! Where you going?" Ibrahim asked. He was a tanned, Turkish twenty-one-year-old, who also shared a room with Gabriella, along with Troy, Thomas, Laura and Danielle. Thomas was also tanned and the same age as Gabriella. Laura, who had short brown hair, was a skinny nineteen-year-old Danielle, also nineteen, had long blonde hair and was tall and skinny as well.

"For a run. You comings Ibbo?" she asked as she tied her shoes.

"Yeah, just wait for me to change and I'll be done," he called as he quickly changed his shirt.

"Okay, I'll be warming up outside," she replied as she ran down the stairs and out to the garden.

-

Troy sat in Janice's office talking about what sort of shoots he'd done so far.

"So Troy...?" Janice asked noticing he wasn't paying much attention.

"Hmm.?" He replied looking out of the window at Gabriella who was wearing tight short white shorts with paint marks and 'Pink' written across the back along with a dark blue vest top, warming up besides the pool.

"Troy, stop drooling over Gabs. She has a boyfriend!" Janice said a little louder.

"I wasn't drooling over Gabriella…and he is one lucky man," he replied sharply.

"Anyway Troy, we have a casting tomorrow for _Ed Hardy_. I really think you have a chance."

"Cool, I can't wait, May I?" he said pointing to the door.

"Go on, Troy. Just please…stop drooling over Gabriella."

-

"Ibbo, you coming or what?" Gabriella called from her spot, which was far ahead of Ibrahim's.

"Yeah. Not everyone's as fast as you, you know!" he shouted back as he caught up with her.

"Come on. Lets head back to the house," she announced as she started running back.

As they jogged back up they were greeted by Troy.

"Hey Troy," they called in unison.

"Hey Gabriella. Hey Ibbo," he replied.

"Um…I'm going to take a shower. You want to get lunch together Troy?" Gabriella asked as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah. You want me to check if it's okay with Janice?" he said, catching up with her.

"No, it'll be okay. There's no castings or shoots today so it'll be okay if we go." She turned and looked at Troy before adding, "Just give me a half hour to shower and change and then we can leave."

-

A half hour later Gabriella came down the stairs wearing denim shorts and a pink tee saying "Of course I love you."

"Troy, come on!" she shouted through the house.

"Alright! I'm here. There's no need to shout," he joked, smiling at her as he walked up behind her wearing a dark grey t-shirt and black board shorts.

"So, you ready?" she asked motioning to the door.

"Yeah, how are we getting there?"

"My car." Gabriella turned around to the door way where she guessed Janice would be and shouted "Janice? Me and Troy are going for lunch,"

"Okay, be careful!" she shouted back.

"Come on then Troy Boy" Gabriella said indicating to the door.

"Troy Boy?" he questioned.

"Your new nickname," she replied as she got into the car.

"Right, so where are we going for lunch?" he inquired, putting his seatbelt on.

"To a café near my house—it's really nice. You'll like it," she said pulling out of the driveway. "We might bump into some people I know though," she added as she thought about the possibility of bumping into Jake.

"That fine with me." He smiled. "Tell me about yourself, 'Brie"

"Brie? That's a new one" she giggled. "What do you want to know?"

"Your favourite things, your boyfriend, your life…" he prompted.

"Well, my favourite colour is pink. I like eating pasta, drinking orange juice, and watching _Friends_ on TV. My favourite time of the year is either summer or Christmas."

He cut her off there. "Summer or Christmas?"

"I'd probably say Christmas. It's all about family and religion and being together. I just love it."

"Carry on. What about your boyfriend? Tell me about him," he encouraged.

"Well, we've been together eighteen months. He's got dark brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. And I'm thinking of—" Before she could finish, her phone rang. "Sorry, can I take this?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he replied.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked, speaking into the phone.

"Hey Gabs, it's Jake."

"Oh, hey Jake."

"You okay? You sound kind of upset."

"No I'm fine Jake, honest. Why did you call?"

"What are you doing today?"

"Going out for lunch with a friend," she answered.

"Where are you going for lunch?"

"Café Red. Why?"

"Can I tag along? I haven't seen you in a long time." Gabriella winced at the question, not wanting to upset him seeing as she had already turned him down three times this that week.

"Sorry, Jake, but no. Maybe another day."

"Why not?" Jake said angrily.

"Well, when I see you I want it to be just us," she lied. "Troy will be there and we won't be able to have alone time. Next time I'm free we can do something, though."

"Yeah, whatever Gabriella. I haven't seen you since the day you left and we hardly speak. I just want to see you, no matter who's around."

"Jake, not today, okay? We've got to rush back because Janice wants to speak to us all later."

"I just want to see you."

"Jake, Im sorry. I have to go—I'm driving and if I get caught then I'll get a fine and points on my license. 'Bye" She hung up.

"Sorry about that, Troy," she apologized.

"Its fine really. You know he could of have tagged along or you could have had lunch with him. I'd have been fine just looking around."

"Troy, between me and him it's kind of complicated, and anyway I came out with you to have lunch, so that's what I'm going to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiaaa Guys, Sorry I haven't updated in ages but my laptops broke and im using a friends computer, so this might be the last update for a while. Sorry.

It's the same for my other story as well.

And in the last chapter I just realised I kept calling Gabriella's boyfriend 'Jake' when his name is 'callum' Sorry!

This is just a quick chapter Sorry!

Troy and Gabriella were now sat on the beach near the model house.

"So Troy, I've told you about me, it's your turn"

"Well, I have an older brother called Jake…' He said, and then stopped when he noticed Gabriella wasn't paying attention, but looking at someone a bit further down the beach. "Gabriella? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Troy do you mind if we go now?"

"No, come on lets go then. Does this have anything to do with the person you were staring at?" He asked

"Yeah, look I'll explain later but right now can we just leave really quickly?"

"Okay" He said opening the car for them to get in.

Just as they got in the car, someone knocked on Gabriella's window. Gabriella turned her head to see who it was. "Oh Shit" she muttered before winding the window down.

"Hi Callum"

"Hi Gabs, You must be Troy?" Callum said looking at Troy.

"Yeah, Hi.. Your Gabriella's boyfriend Callum right?"

"Yeah that's me. You okay Gabs?"

"Yeah Callum I'm okay. Were kind of in a rush to get back. Can we talk some other time?" Gabriella lied.

"Spose, Gabriella why is it every time I ring you, your busy? Every time I ask you if you want to go out, you're busy. It's like you don't want to be with me anymore"

Gabriella looked away and then back at him "We've got to go Callum, I'm sorry, I'll ring you soon" She said as she wound the window back up and pulled out of the parking spot.

Troy and Gabriella drove back to the house in silence. As Gabriella turned off the engine Troy turned to her and saw the stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey Brie, What's wrong?" He said caringly.

"Why can't I just dump him Troy? I don't want to be with him anymore"

Troy wiped away the tears that fell.

"You want to dump him? Why?"

"I don't love him anymore, I don't care for him anymore" She replied the tears still falling.

"Oh Gabriella" He said still wiping away tears.

Gabriella pushed his hands away, got out of the car and went inside.

Not even 5 minutes later Janice came storming out of the house.

"What did you do to her?" She shouted as she got in the car, where Troy was still sat.

"Nothing Janice, I swear"

"Then why did she run past me crying?"

"She saw Callum and he kept asking her questions about if she still wanted to be with him, When we got here she was crying, I tried to help her but she pushed me away and ran inside crying"

"Oh I see. Troy go and make sure she's okay" She told him. "She needs someone right now. And tell her to stop crying otherwise she'll feel ill tomorrow and we have a casting"

Janice got out of the car and walked back inside, Troy followed and went to find Gabriella.


End file.
